mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AprilBeiFong/The Love of A Swordsman ~
It was a rainy night in Edenia. Jade was just getting in from visiting the royal palace. Her bodysuit wet from the rain and thus it clung to her body. She took a quick shower and went to her room flooping on the bed and wrapping the covers around her fit frame. As soon as she closed her eyes to slip into a deep slumber, a loud knock at her door woke her up. "Ugh...Who could that be at this hour?" She got up and put on her green robe. Her damp hair was up in a loose bun. She walked to the front door and opened it only to be met with a blindfold. It was the swordsman Kenshi. "Kenshi, is that you?" She didn't know what made her ask such a foolish question. Who else could it be? "Yes, it is me, Jade." Kenshi simply chuckled. "May I come in?" He smiled, sensing her uneasiness though he wasn't quite sure why. Had he been able to see, he would've realized that she was in a robe with nothing but boyshorts and a cami underneath. You'd think with what she wears on the battlefield, she'd have no problem but no matter the woman, being in your nightwear in front of a man makes you extremely uncomfortable. Jade stepped to the side, taking Kenshi by the hand and leading him inside. "Come in, Kenshi. My apologies." Jade went to her kitchen and prepared two cups of coffee. Well, one cup of coffee for Kenshi and a cappucino for Jade. She sat down and hand him the beverage, smiling shyly. "So what brings you here?" Kenshi took a drink from the coffee mug and smiled gently. "I wanted to visit. I know it's late but you know Earthrealm has a different timezone than the majestic and beautiful Edenia." He placed a strong hand on her leg and rubbed lightly. Jade was startled by his sudden contact and nearly choked on her cappucino. There wasn't much she was uncomfortable with but this was definitely one of them. "Um, Kenshi?" She removed his hand and cleared her throat. "What are you doing?" Kenshi simply gave a smirk and got up. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just trying to get a feel of you. Your voice is so soothing. I wanted to see if you as well, were soothing." "And?" Her cheeks were stained a strawberry red. "You are...." His voice had become smooth and velvety, almost sensual. Jade couldn't help but fan herself. "Well, how about I show my bedroom? It too has a soothing feeling." Kenshi raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I believe you. Let us go." He took the female warrior by the hand and followed. Do I really need to continue? Sorry about that. But, that pairing is so perfect to me. In my mind they've had kids and are living in Edenia away from Shang Tsung and Tanya and are having the perfect life. I swear the way my mind works. April Prince 06:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts